


Fire In Her Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marion spends some time with Lynn.RP Fic.





	Fire In Her Eyes

Lynn had been pacing the floor since she woke, waiting for either Marion or Orienne to return, if not both. As it was she had been alone for far too long and she had begun to really panic when Orienne finally returned, her voice soft even as she nudged Marion forward. 

"She needed a while to pull herself together."

A pause then. 

"Play nice."

Lynn had been silent for a long time before finally crossing to pull Marion into a tight hug. 

"I thought I'd lost you... posh girl."

Marion smiled shyly.

"You'd have to try harder than that to get rid of me."

She teased softly. 

"Then why'd you run away?"

Marion sighed.

"Thought you wouldn't want me anymore now that your original woman was back..."

"Oh..."

Lynn paused, then spoke gently. 

"Sweetheart, remember how I told you there wasn't a woman back home? That's because Orienne and I... our relationship is open, hell, sometimes we even ask a girl to join our relationship... when we both really like her."

Her smile was soft as she added. 

" 'Sides, Orienne's away most weeks and I'd miss my cute little posh girl."

Marion blushed. Lynn laughed softly. 

"I still find that blush so adorable."

Marion giggled. 

"Now she giggles...?"

Lynn teased, kissing her sweetly but passionately. 

"I love you Marion."

Marion murred into the kiss. 

"Mmm, someone's attentive."

Marion smiled. Lynn smiled, kissing Marion's neck softly. 

"You are still, so unbelievably gorgeous."

Marion murred. Lynn smiled softly. 

"Let me love you?"

Marion smiled and nodded.

"I'd love you too."

Lynn smiled, kissing her sweetly even as she moved to let her own clothing drop, stepping closer to Marion to undress her, instantly kissing her bare shoulder. 

"My Marion."

Marion murred.

"My Lynn.”

"I love you... so much."

Marion smiled and nuzzled into her. Lynn smiled softly. 

"Ready for a little more?"

Marion nodded. 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down?"

"I will...but right now.... I need you to speed up..."

Marion mewed teasingly. Lynn laughed softly. 

"Yes ma'am."

She had instantly moved to cup and caress her breasts. Marion mewled. 

"You like that gorgeous?"

"OOooooh Yesssss."

"More?"

"Oh gods yes!"

Lynn smiled, a hand stroking slowly up Marion's inner thigh. Marion mewed desperately. Lynn smiled and soon pushed inwards, pressing in deep and setting a fast pace. Marion mewled instantly close to climax. Lynn sped up further. 

"Come for me gorgeous."

Marion screamed and came apart.


End file.
